HEPA
HEPA, or High Explosive Proximity Activated, was a type of ordnance used by The Royal Allegiance during the Swarm War. History Introduced shortly before the Swarm War in 2733, the HEPA ammunition type was first produced in anti-fighter missiles designed for destroying multiple, heavily armoured targets. Following the success of this design, the principle of HEPA was rolled out to anti capital ship weapons, tank cannon rounds and even small arms ammunition. Usage HEPA could be used in varying roles, from anti fighter missiles to bullets. Possible the most successful use of the HEPA ammunition type was in numerous anti single ship missiles, where it would lend a potent kill ability to any craft carrying it. They could be used in small arms ammunition, where they were very effective against groups of heavily armoured enemies, or anti-fighter missiles, where they could take out multiple targets flying in close formation. Mainly used against heavily armoured targets, with more advanced armour types, HEPA had a large and destructive kill radius with unparalleled armour defeating properties. Similar to HEPAB or High Explosive Programmable Air Burst ammunition, HEPA was more advanced and potent in that it could autonomously engage multiple targets in a small area, or efficiently destroy a single target even without the need for a direct hit. While they were at their peak effectiveness against armoured and unshielded targets, they could be used against shielded foes as a secondary function. The huge quantities of energy held inside the spheres was equal in damage to shielding as some directed energy weapons upon contact with a defensive barrier. Design The complexities of each device operating on the HEPA principle varied somewhat, though the basic operation remained constant. The explosive warhead featured a high explosive plasma-based explosive compound, enhanced with trace amounts of antimatter. Embedded throughout this explosive were dozens, if not hundreds, of small, high density metal spheres, which would be sent out in all directions upon the device's detonation. Earlier models utilised tungsten carbide and similar materials for the spheres. Later variants used the superconducting, superdense nanomaterial comprising Energy Regenerative Armour. This material became highly charged and superheated upon exposure to large quantities of energy. Upon the detonation of the explosive, these spheres would become superheated to massive temperatures, holding colossal amounts of energy released through the explosion. Upon contact with an enemy, although not themselves producing an explosive effect on the target, the spheres could penetrate even the most heavily armoured targets clean through. In addition, secondary explosions were common where the superheated spheres came even close to vulnerable or explosive systems. The missile or projectile often featured a proximity detector, which was fed data on target locations by onboard sensor suites and launch ship sensors (for HEPA missiles), or the shooter's personal armour sensors and in some cases microscopic targeting sensors featured in the projectile itself (for small arms). As a result, a direct hit was not necessary, and often more damage was done from a non direct hit. The kill radius for such weapons varied greatly, from inwards of 300m for a AAM and 5m for a HEPA bullet, and casualty radii of up to 1,000m and 20m respectively.